Zero, The Legendary Reploid
by Viper-Saria
Summary: After 1000 Years, the Legendary Reploid Zero, is revived by a scientist named Ciel. Megaman X is trying to destory all the reploids and its up to Zero to stop him. (My Adaption Of Megaman Zero)
1. Awaken The Legendary Hunter

**Awaken the Legendary Hunter**

"Run Ciel!"

The reploid yelled as her turned around to confront their pursuers. He knew he was going to die but he was going to make a distraction enough so that maybe the human scientist could escape. His eyes covered with goggles and a simply round green hat with matching green shirt that was his uniform. He looked like all the other soldiers and he would die like the rest of the soldiers that night.

"Puff! Puff!"

The human girl keeps running. Her hair waving from the back of her head threw her head protector. Her pink shirt waving as she was running so fast that she could feel the wind against her.

"Keep running!"

She had a company of soldiers with her, all with one objective, to protect her at all costs. She couldn't help while running but notice how one by one they stopped and fired at the enemies behind them only die from incoming enemy fire. They didn't seem to care; they all were willing to throw themselves at the enemy to keep them away from the girl at all costs, away from the scientist Ciel.

"What is this? Some kind of monster?"

Ciel heard the yell from behind as three of the soldiers had stopped to hold the enemies off. She only heard the sudden fire of plasma weaponry and then the high-pitched screams of the soldiers. She found it hard to keep her stomach from throwing up and worse yet she found it harder to keep running. She was human but the soldiers around her will all reploids, unfazed by the never ending running. Almost when she thought she was going to pass out, the solider leading group stopped.

"Puff... puff... A dead end?"

Ciel spoke out for the first time since the screaming began as the solider rapidly turned around to see if the enemy was upon them. Only two soldiers remained with Ciel, while the others had stayed back to hold the enemy at bay, even if only for a few seconds. A small pixie-like creature flew over Ciel's shoulder; it had been with the group the whole time. It went over to the door and then flew back and spoke with the voice of a small girl.

"I sense a strong presence behind here! This must be it!"

The solider didn't question the pixie's senses. He spoke with a strong male voice, showing he was the leader of this group of soldiers, or what was left of them. He quickly pulled out his bag and pulled out a small pack of explosives. He didn't have time to waste, so he set the counter to only 3 seconds. He yelled out the group so he could be heard over the cannon fire.

"Ok stand back!"

He turned on the explosives and hurled it at the door; it almost didn't even make it to the door before it exploded. It caused the whole wall to collapse revealing a hidden room behind it. The room was flooded with sewer water, as the lead solider walked into the room with Ciel and the pixie creature with them. The last solider quickly took up a position at the newly made hole in the wall, believing it to be a good cut off point to delay the enemies. He yelled to the rest of the group, knowing it will be the very last time he ever talks to them again.

"I'll hold them off, you guys go on ahead."

The lead solider nodded, while Ciel didn't seem to like the idea but she didn't voice her opinion. She knew it was the only things they could do to buy time for her to escape. Her consensus was getting to her as it hurt to see already in a matter of a few seconds, to seen a group of 12 soldiers be reduced to nothing but dead bodies. Ciel and the remaining solider began to walk through the sewer water; they only had it a few steps into the room where they saw what they were looking for. The solider was in awe at the sight, even know the enemy was so close, he couldn't help it.

"This must be..."

Ciel was also in awe at the sight, she didn't expect it to be like this but yet it still seemed amazing. She thought how the report was right, it was the site of the legendary reploid.

"The Legendary Reploid... Zero."

She was looking at the body of a reploid; he was on his knees and had hair that reach all the way down into the sewer water. His head was down and his back was connected to a huge central machine, his life support and hibernation unit. The reploid seemed extremely damaged, one of his arms was missing and some parts of his armor where damaged or missing completely, he didn't look in good shape at all.

"We found him at last!"

The solider yelled in joy as he approached the reploids body. He only made it two feet before an energy field repelled him. The solider remained on his feet but was in shock at an active defense net still running in the run down building. Ciel seemed surprised as well but the pixie creature wasn't as she spoke matter-of-factly.

"It's protected."

The solider seem to be somewhat mad by the appearance of this new problem, and turned to the pixie like creature and said in a rough voice.

"Well! What am I suppose to do about it?"

The pixie creature didn't get a chance to reply as they heard a scream from the entrance of the room. All they saw was the solider guarding the entrance fly across the room and fall lifeless on the ground. Ciel saw for the first time the enemy that had been following them. The enemy soldiers had blue armor with all there weapons built into there arm, like the legendary X was built with one major difference, they only had one central eye which glowed an evil red. The red eye fit their personality only living to serve one purpose, to bring retirement to anyone who opposes Neo Arcadia. She watched in horror as the machine brought up its cannon arm and fired at her, she closed her eyes in fear of the impending death.

"URG!"

The lead solider jumped in front of Ciel taking three rounds of cannon fire to his chest as he protected Ciel from the attack with his own body. He was still standing as some of his circuits started to spark showing the damage he had taken. He spoke in a hurt voice as he backed up slowly with Ciel behind him.

"We have to evacuate! Now!"

Ciel almost panicked at the statement, as they needed to get Zero, if they left him behind Neo Arcadia would surely retire him for good.

"But..."

The solider cut her off, if he had already predicted what she was going to say.

"We have no choice!"

He did indeed have no choice as another round of cannon shots hit him in the chest causing him to fall to the ground and into the sewer water on the floor. Ciel screamed in the horror.

"Malen!"

She quickly crouched down next to the fallen solider as she tired to get a reply from him, only to see he was clearly dead. Her eyes watered as she was no longer aware of anything around her as she just stared at the dead body of her last remaining body guard. She couldn't believe it. It was all going to end here and now, she had nothing left. She couldn't fight back, she didn't even know how. The pixie creature looked at the legendary reploid and then at Ciel, and finally at the coming enemy soldiers. She spoke in a weak voice to try and reach Ciel.

"Ciel."

Ciel didn't hear as she put her arms into the sewer water to bring up the solider in her arms. She looked into the goggles of the solider to see if she could spot any movement of his optic units, for any signs of life. She found none, as the solider was limp and heavy, devoid of life. The pixie was rapidly looking between Ciel and the enemy troops. The blue soldiers where between Ciel and the legendary reploid. The pixie creature screamed to Ciel now.

"CIEL!"

Ciel was brought back to everything around her as she noticed how close the soldiers were to her now. She dropped the solider back into the sewer water, she didn't get to her feet she only struggled backward through the water till the pixie creature flew right in front of Ciel's face and looked directly at Ciel.

"Use me."

Ciel felt a cold chill go through her body, she had watched all the soldiers die and now her last remaining friend was going to join them. Ciel spoke to protest it, as the robots came closer to her.

"But then... you will..."

The pixie nodded, knowing what its fate would be if it was used.

"It doesn't matter, you got people waiting for you to return, you need to make it back!"

Ciel shook her head in disbelief; she didn't believe it was going to happen. She didn't want it to happen. Ciel's scientific mind saw the logic in the pixie's decision. It was the only way she could make it alive. The soldiers now coming to almost reaching range of Ciel now, began lift up their arms with their build in cannon. Ciel nodded and then spoke with a clear but shaky voice.

"Ok."

Ciel quickly got to her feet and moved back a couple of more feet as the pixie like creature put itself in front of Ciel now. The pixie created a ring around itself as if like a digital control for itself. Ciel tripped cause of her high heels and began to fall backward but her arm reached out and made contact with the ring. The ring instantly disappeared and then the pixie shot forward toward the soldiers. The pixie said something before it fired off and very quickly to Ciel, but everything seemed to slow down for the moment.

"I am very glad to have met you Ciel, and goodbye."

Ciel screamed in horror of what she just had to do, how she knew when her pixie friend was 'used', the pixie would die. This is the fate of all cyber-elf once they are used they die.

"PASSSY!"

Ciel fell onto her into the sewer water rear first as she watched Passy fly forward right at the soldiers. The soldiers watched the pixie with there cannon arms up and ready to fire at Ciel but distracted by the pixie, they turned there heads and watched as the pixie flew right by them and right at the legendary reploid, Zero. It hit the defense gird and quickly passed right through it like it was nothing and disappeared into the reploid's body. The soldiers seemed interest very much by this, as they remained looking at the reploid, to watch if anything happened. The first second, it seemed like it had failed but then the reploids body was engulfed by light blinding Ciel and even the soldiers sight. There was a sudden noise of breaking mental and then the flash died as quickly as it had come. Ciel was now back in a state of awe and the soldiers seemed to be analyzing if the new reploid was any threat. Ciel spoke in a general statement, almost completely to herself.

"Zero, has been resurrected."

The reploid has a crimson vest-arm, and two fins on his helmet that formed a v-shape mark were also crimson, and a gem right above the vertex of the V, was a blue gem. His arm and legs also crimson, his limbs mostly a dark blue with a white waist and groan area planting. On one leg there seemed to be a holster for a weapon of some sort, but no weapon to be found in it. His long hair was almost touching the sewer water even while standing; his eyes simply have a cold stare as he looked at the soldiers and then at the human. Ciel wasn't sure what he was going to do now; she had revived him but now what. She did the only thing that came naturally to her.

"Zero, Please help me!"

The reploid looked at the human again and then back at the soldiers, who finally decided the reploid was a threat and slowly began to bring up there arm cannons on the new threat. The reploid looked at the human, noticing the tears in her eyes. He couldn't explain it but he didn't like seeing her cry, and he also didn't like the arm cannons being pointed at him. He didn't know what anything or anyone was but he somehow knew what he needed to do.


	2. Honor Of The Saber

**Honor of the Saber**

The blue soldiers opened fire on Zero. The reploid responded as well as he dashed right into enemy fire, ducking down low to avoid the fire. The three blue soldiers only got one shot off each before the crimson reploid was right next to the center solider. Zero, dashed right under the soldier's cannon arm, reaching out his arm up to the soldier's neck, as he took the machine as a hostage. His other arm reached for a holster on his other leg, which Ciel hadn't even noticed. He pulled out a hand-held buster while using the solider as a shield, he fired a direct shot directly into another soldiers head, which exploded into a thousand pieces. Ciel screamed as she thought Zero was about to die.

"ZERO!"

Zero turned around to notice the last guard, arm cannon about to fire. The crimson reploid moved his arm around his hostage, so now he only had its shoulder. Zero ducked down throwing the solider right into the threatening blue solider. The firing solider shot hit the ceiling as his fellow soldier's body knocked him down. Zero jumped up toward the soldiers, landing one of his feet directly into one of the soldier's head causing to break apart and without even looking pointed his buster and blasted off the other soldiers' head. Ciel stood in shock at how quickly Zero had just taken care of the soldiers; she looked at Zero in awe. The crimson reploid didn't share the same opinion as Ciel.

"Lets go."

Zero began to walk toward the entrance, where Ciel and her guards had come in threw. Ciel realized that she didn't have time to stare in awe; she could do that from the safety of the resistance base. She quickly ran after Zero, making sure she didn't loose her one and only guardian.

* * *

"What's happening?"A green reploid was tapping his screen as if to make sure his tactical screen wasn't malfunctioning. He was ordering troops to surround the run down research facility the resistance soldiers had escaped into but with much surprise all the forces inside were going offline. His screen contained several thousand blue dots that where roaming through out the building, but now slowly a path of fading dots could be seen in the display. 

"They are fighting there way out..."

The green reploid was looking at the path they were taking through the building and quickly found where they would end up, if they kept going. He brought up his COM link with the force's in the area.

"Golem AZ02, Head to these coordinates."

The green reploid entered them into the computer and then sent them to the specific unit.

_AZ02, Acknowledged Heading to Location._

The green reploid sat in his chair and moved uneasily, sitting around and commanding was not his thing but he had orders to over see the capture of Ms.Ciel, and he wasn't one to disobey orders.

"I like to seem them defeat a Golem!"

He snickered, as he knew the resistance was very much under-manned and didn't even have the firepower to destroy a signal Golem. He knew once the resistance soldier's got there, Ciel would have come right into Neo Arcadia's hands. He smiled and then thought a bit about his decision. He then got back on her COM link to the troops.

"Golem AZ01, report to these coordinates."

_AZ01, Acknowledged Heading to Location._

* * *

Ciel just couldn't help but watch as Zero took out everything in his path. He had already destroyed many different models of soldiers in a matter of seconds, but made it even more surprising how effortlessly he did it. She had already seen enough to believe it was really Zero. 

"Come on!"

Zero didn't stop; he was fully focused on his objective. He had already taken out the two soldiers snuck up from behind. Ciel slowly came out from her hiding place, behind a large section of collapsed ceiling. Zero had stopped for her, but he still looked around as if still sensing the danger around them. She wasted found it hard to keep up with the legendary reploid, as they spent more time moving then they did fighting or that how Ciel felt. Zero began to move again as he lead them into a narrow corridor, Ciel stayed close to Zero as they walked. Zero seemed very alert as if he sensed the presence of a powerful foe. On the walls was notes and signs of different departments of the run down building, however it was the sight of on sign that caught Ciel's attention. Ciel ran over to the sign and quickly reads it; it says 'Trans Server - '.

"If this place has a working trans server, we might be able to get back to the resistance base if we can get to it!"

Zero heard what Ciel said but he was paying attention to another threat, but he wasn't quick enough to warn Ciel.

"CIEL! GET BACK!"

She didn't have the chance as an arm ripped threw the wall with the sign on it, grabbing Ciel's arm. She screamed as she struggled against her attacker but she didn't have the strength to escape its grasps. Zero rushed toward Ciel only to see the whole left wall break apart and a group of five blue soldiers came through it. They however didn't carry the same weapons as the soldiers before, they all had energy sabers, and they seemed to be far more able in combat then the cannon soldiers.

"Sabers..."

Zero was distracted as he thought about sabers and how he felt like he needed one, as if he would be much better with a saber then a buster. The front solider took this attempt to charge forward and slash at Zero from the side. The crimson reploid quickly jumped back to avoid the swing and fired a buster shot at the soldier's head, like he had done with all the others before. The solider however brought its saber up to defend against the attack and Zero's shot deflected toward the remaining wall. Ciel screamed as a cannon solider came through revealing itself as Ciel's attacker; it began to drag her down the hallway from Zero. She yelled and reached with her remaining hand for Zero.

"ZERO!"

Zero had a sudden rush of energy as something in Ciel's cry triggered an unexplainable reaction in his emotions; he felt his energy begin to gather. He dashed forward at the first saber solider, the saber solider quickly swung at him. Zero caught the soldier's arm with both hands at the lower and upper section and gave one big pull, ripping off the soldier's sword arm while still moving. He then threw the arm straight ahead past the saber soldier's and right into the body of the cannon solider attempting to take Ciel away. Ciel almost had a heart attack as the sword arm had only been about a half an inch from hitting her instead of the solider. She quickly looked at Zero, she yelled out to him.

"NO!"

Ciel watched as the four remaining armed soldiers all swung at Zero, who had dashed right in between them all. Zero quickly jumped up avoiding the blades, while still moving forward. He planted his foot right on the back of on one of the soldiers attacking, allowing him to jump higher and move forward even faster. Zero twisted in mid air and turned to the soldiers, with his buster he fired one charged buster shot right at the middle of the crowd. The buster exploded with fury when it hit the ground, causing all the soldiers to fly like rag dolls in different directions. Zero landed on the ground ahead of Ciel, back towards her. He slide all the way back to her cause of the excess force he had gathered. Ciel and Zero both watched to see if the soldiers got back up, but none did. Ciel had to say something now; she had already been saved twice over.

"Zero... your amazing!"

Zero turned to her and was about to say something when a loud rumbling began. Zero turned back toward the hole in the wall, as suddenly it became larger as a huge machine tried to crash through. Zero pointed his buster at the body of it but that was all he could see, the thing was so huge, he could only make out the belly of the robot and its head was somewhere on the second floor of the building. It hovered using a heavily armored hover unit at its base and it appeared to have rocket systems on its back, but it was hard to tell from the front. Ciel yelled, as she knew what it was.

"It's a Golem!"

Zero was about to fire his buster when her heard the roar of rocket engines, the Golem was charging forward at them, destroying the entire corridor with its huge body. Ciel had turned to run, but she never made it completely around when she was swept off her feet by Zero. He had picked her up, holding her with two arms as he using his dash system to their fullest power, as it became a race to out run the Golem. Ciel looked over Zero's shoulder at the Golem and finally was able to see its face, it was glowing green with energy.

"Its about to fire its plasma laser!" yelled Ciel.

"Direction!" yelled back Zero.

Zero couldn't turn him around to tell where it was aiming, he couldn't risk slowing down and being destroyed the Golem or risk losing Ciel. Ciel took note at how the head was aimed. She noticed the Golem didn't directly target them, its head somewhat off to the right.

"RIGHT!" screamed Ciel.

The Golem fired its thin beam of super charged energy at Zero, but Zero quickly pulled himself over to the left of the collapsing corridor as the beam went right up the right side of the corridor. She was looking backward and he was looking forward, he knew to inverse her directions to avoid the fire. He noticed ahead a collapse in the corridor ahead, it seemed to lead somewhere below the building.

"Hold on!" yelled Zero.

The Golem was charging energy again but it seemed aware of Zero escape path. The Golem brought its head down as if it was doing one big head butt, and now its speed increased as its hover and rocket system worked together to increase its speed. Ciel closed her eyes as she wished it were all one bad dream.

"It's going to hit us!" yelled Ciel.

"Not today." replied Zero.

Zero slide right into hole in the corridor with Ciel still tightly in his arms. Zero didn't expect the hole to drop down so far as they began to fall rapidly down. Ciel looked up as her hair began to get in her vision as they fell. She could see the Golems head, perfectly over the hole, stopped and still charging it energy.

"It's going to fire!" yelled Ciel.

Zero looked up and noticed the Golem also. He quickly looked down to see if there was any path at the end of the hole, he spotted an entrance at the bottom. He quickly panted his feet and back against the wall, as if trying to slow his decent. Ciel watched in surprise as Zero's armor began to take damage as it was ripping against the wall.

"You're going to rip yourself apart!" she yelled.

Zero couldn't believe that the hole was this far down, it didn't seem to end for far of a fall it was. He only grinned as if he knew what he was doing.

"Not if that thing does first!" said Zero.

Ciel looked back up as the energy became focused and then it unleashed upon them racing towards them. She could only close her eyes and scream as she thought it was over. Zero left his body go forward but kept his legs firmly panted against the wall, he let the friction and motion of his feet send his body forward. He let his body come to a steep downward angle and then triggered his dash system, ejecting him from the wall and sending him straight for the pathway at the bottom of the hole. He curled his body a bit, so that he could turn his landing into a safe roll. He kept Ciel tight in his arms making sure he didn't loose her. He hit the ground hard on his upper back and kept rolling, trying to insure Ciel wasn't hurt by the landing. The plasma beam hit the bottom of the hole with a loud crash sending sewer water everywhere, it got all over Zero's back as he turned almost instantly to check the Golem didn't follow them.

"That was close." said Zero.

Ciel opened her eyes and looked around, amazed to be still alive after that fall and the attack. Zero set her feet back down on the ground, but she almost fell over in surprise of the moment.

"We're alive?" asked Ciel.

"As far as I can see." sarcastically replied Zero.

Ciel put her hand up against the wall as she tried to catch her breath; her hand felt a sign against the wall. She turned and read the sign; it said 'Trans Server - '. She forgot about her tiredness and quickly turned toward Zero.

"The Trans Server is up ahead!" said Ciel, in a more positive tone.

Zero and Ciel began to walk ahead down the dark hallway; it had sewer water almost everywhere. It was clear they were as close to the bottom as they could get. Zero stopped as they reached a dead end, he didn't like the looks of things. Ciel walked up to the pile of rumble to see if they could get through it, but it was too thick to move by hand.

"I guess we have to go back." sighed Ciel.

Zero felt his sixth sense of danger, as if someone had just snuck up very close.

"Ciel get away from there!" yelled Zero.

Zero reached out but it was far too late, Ciel was standing straight up when the blockage behind her suddenly broke apart and a huge hand about the size of a person reached out and grabbed her. She didn't even move, all Zero saw change was her eyes go wide with fear as she was easily overpowered by the massive hand. Zero dashed forward, and chased the hand into a large computer lab room. Zero came in and looked at another Golem, he now saw the thing had two arms along side. The room was tall enough and large enough for the massive robot, it had come down through a huge hole in the ceiling of the room. He drew his buster and stood ready to fight the massive Golem.

"Zero! RUN AWAY! A buster won't work on its armor!" yelled Ciel.

Ciel was now beginning to struggle but really she was wasting her energy, as the robot didn't even have to use any of its massive strength at all to hold her. Zero heard her but he didn't have a choice, all he had was a buster and he wasn't about to run away. His mind instantly eliminated that opinion. He would never run away. He decided to make the first move; he dashed right at the massive machine and then jumped at it. He brought up his buster and charged it as his feet met the chest of the massive Golem. He jumped off the massive Golem in an attempt to be able to see its head. He fired a direct shot at the Golem's head when it came into sight but the Golem was ready for the attack. The blast hit the Golem's head and dispersed causing no damage and then it opened its mouth revealing its plasma cannon, and fired right where Zero would be. He didn't have any means to dodge the attack, it happened so quickly. The beam hit Zero directly in the chest sending him into the wall, leaving a small crater in the wall as he did.

"Zero!" Ciel yelled.

She was surprised his body survived the attack; it would have normally got straight through anyone else. The Golem fired its second fist right at the new crater, but Zero quickly pushed off the wall, jumping over the fist as it made the crater in the wall even bigger. The blast to his chest left a black spot showing where it should have pierced through the crimson armor, but Zero didn't seem to worry too much about the pain as he ran across the wire that connected the fist to body, firing his buster like mad at the Golem's head. All the buster shots kept being deflected by the Golem's heavy armor. Ciel felt movement as she was brought up between Zero and the Golem's face as using her as a human shield. Zero stopped firing to avoid hitting Ciel but when he stopped the hand came out and swung at Zero, backhanding him onto his back.

"Zero! RUN! PLEASE!" screamed Ciel

Ciel couldn't see how the legendary reploid would escape this problem, it really seemed like it was over for him. Zero slowly got back on his feet, the gem in his helmet now cracked from the attack, and a deep pain in his chest area caused from the beam. He knew for sure now a buster would never break that armor.

"Damn it!" cursed Zero.

Zero remained standing, trying to think of a way to defeat the massive Golem. Zero watched the Golem carefully till suddenly one of the computers came to life in the room. It displayed an image of an entry with rainbow colored rings around it, and the entity itself was only a ball of light revealing nothing of its form. The Golem was distracted as it turned to scan the computer. The monitor suddenly exploded and the entity was real floating in the room now. The ball of life pulsed and then and a green saber appeared out of it, handle and all. The saber flew right to Zero and landed in front of him, its blade in the ground. The blade was completely green and it made a very steep V shape for a blade, widest at the hilt and smallest at the tip. The handle was completely white and it seemed to be designed to fit somewhere. Zero was surprised at this sudden appearance of a weapon, as was Ciel.

"USE THIS!" The entity spoke like a person but with a muffled voice.

Zero seemed too surprised to pick up the sword just yet, and Ciel stared at it.

"A cyber-elf?" questioned Ciel.

Ciel's friend, Passy, was a cyber-elf and she researched them as well but she had never seen a cyber-elf like this before, it was in a class all by itself.

"Who are you?" asked Zero.

The ball of light didn't answer for a few seconds and then replied when the Golem turned its head back towards Zero, while he was still staring at the cyber-elf.

"DON'T WASTE... TIME... YOU MUST... SAVE THE GIRL!" said the entity in its muffled voice.

Zero looked back at the Golem, who had begun to charge its plasma weapon but when Zero looked back for the cyber-elf it was gone as quickly as it came. The saber however remained right in front of him still waiting for him to pick it up.

"Right."

Zero picked up the saber and with great surprise it came so naturally to him, he held the saber in an offense stance. He felt like he could do anything now, his buster was now second rate. He felt like all he needed was his saber and he could get anything done. The Golem didn't warn or taunt, it fired its plasma cannon directly at Zero. Zero brought his saber up and cut the beam in half, redirecting it around him. He smiled it was all too simple to him; the saber was his best weapon without a doubt.

"Time to retire you." said Zero.

The Golem attacked with a fist launch attack like before, but Zero jumped over it and run up the wire from the fist and then jumped again at the Golem's head. The Golem brought up Ciel to defend itself from his attack. Ciel watched in fear as he was going to attack anyway. She closed her eyes as he swung and a second later she felt the Golem release her. She fell to the ground and the Golem's fingers fell to the ground with a huge crash next to Ciel as Zero had cut off all the Golem's fingers. He then pushed himself off the palm of the very same hand he cut and jabbed his saber into the Golem's head. The Golem stopped moving and its hover systems almost instantly died. The Golem fell backward lifeless as its primary systems had been destroyed. He pulled his saber out and jumped off the Golem, landing right next to Ciel.

"Rust in peace." said Zero.

The Golem crashed into the ground sending dust everywhere as Zero turned to Ciel to see if she was all right.

"Are you alright?" asked Zero.

She looked up at Zero, who had offered his hand to help her up for the first time. She pulled herself up with his help and then looked once more at the lifeless Golem. She looked right back at Zero in pure awe. He put his saber away in his side holster that wasn't taken by the buster; he looked down and realized that the saber perfectly fit in it, that the saber was his by design.

"You really are the legendary reploid, Zero!" exclaimed Ciel.

Zero finally looked at Ciel directly for the first time, but this time it was a face of worry.

"Zero? Is that my name?" asked Zero.

Ciel seemed stunned; he didn't remember his past at all. He had been fighting this whole time without a clue of who he was. He seemed to be thinking deeply and then shook his head in defeat.

"I can't remember..." said Zero.

"Don't worry it should ware off, you memories will come back in time." replied Ciel.

"What if I'm not Zero?" asked Zero.

Ciel smiled for the first time since they met, and with that a pleasing sensation went threw the reploid caused by Ciel's smile.

"You saved me, even if you aren't Zero, your still my hero." said Ciel.

Ciel looked over the Golem to notice that it broke wall when it crashed, revealing the Trans Server room.

"The Trans Server Room! It still functions!" exclaimed Ciel.

She could see the active power in the Server by the blinking lights on the server. Zero remained where he was, he thought about what she had said and about his lost memories.

"Come on Zero! Before they come with more Golem's!" exclaimed Ciel.

Ciel was already over at the Trans Server computer typing information in to set the location of the teleportation. He slowly walked over the Golem and then stopped and looked at the computer the cyber-elf had appeared from. He only had one thought now about all the events that had just happened.

"That thing... it knew me." said Zero.

He turned back to Ciel who finished programming the Trans Server so that they could finally escape to the Resistance Base. Zero had no idea what was in store for him but he had a rough idea that Ciel may have a good idea.


	3. The Resistance

**The Resistance**

Zero slowly opened his eyes after reappearing. The Trans Server teleported him and Ciel directly to the Resistance Base, with the help of Ciel's access codes to the base. Their trans server room appeared to be very dull, as nothing around but the trans server and the control unit and one door. Ciel got off the trans server and went directly to the trans server and began to rapidly type away on the trans server.

"What are you doing?" asked Zero.

Ciel finished typing in her commands and then turned back to Zero and smiled.

"Changing the pass codes on the trans server, Neo Arcadia will scan the trans server we used back there and try to get in our base using our own trans server."

Zero had never heard of Neo Arcadia or anyone else for that matter, it only made him want to know what was going on even more.

"Neo Arcadia?" asked Zero.

Ciel sighed and nodded and slowly began to walk around the trans server to where Zero was.

"Neo Arcadia government and the rest of the world have been in an energy crisis. Since the energy crisis, reploids have been considered secondary citizens and have been moving to camps were they are 'retired'." explained Ciel.

It didn't make much sense to Zero and it didn't explain why the soldiers wanted to capture Ciel.

"Why were they after you?" asked Zero.

Ciel sat down on the Trans Server pad and brought her legs up to her chest as if trying to hide something.

"They want my research and as a political scapegoat." she said in an angered tone.

Zero was about to ask what did she mean by political scapegoat and what her research on, but Ciel quickly got back up and turned toward Zero.

"Lets head up to the others, everyone must be worried about me." said Ciel.

Zero didn't need to think hard to figure out that Ciel had changed subjects intently; she must really not want to talk about it. He didn't push it; he was a stranger to her. Ciel went over to the door and pressed the button to open the door when he felt danger again. He didn't waste time as he dashed forward, pushing Ciel down to the ground. Zero heard a signal shot fired and then his shoulder almost exploding into little pieces, as the shot found its way into his shoulder. Zero rolled to the side away from Ciel and with his good arm pulled his saber and swung it upward to strike the person who fired, Zero stopped just when he was about to hit his target.

"Huh?" said Zero.

He was looked at a solider in green with huge goggles and a green cap. Zero didn't think he was connected with the blue soldiers before but it didn't explain why he almost blew Ciel's head off. Zero held his saber only an inch from his neck and remained in that position for a few moments. He turned and looked to the side as he found three more soldiers, aimed and ready to fire on him. Zero turned back to the solider he had is saber on, looking into his eyes. He sensed the reason why he fired, as sweat began to come across the reploid's face.

"Rookie." said Zero.

Ciel finally came back around as she shook her head clear as Zero almost gave her a concussion. She looked back and forth between the soldiers and Zero. She got instantly to her feet.

"Drop you weapons!" yelled Ciel.

The soldiers aimed at Zero looked at Ciel and then back at the crimson reploid.

"But Ciel! This reploid..." said the middle solider.

Ciel cut him off using her authority in her voice to over rule the solider.

"This reploid saved me from Neo Arcadia AND from being shot by friendly fire." exclaimed Ciel.

Zero smiled and shook his head as he put away his saber; almost causing the solider he had pulled it on to sigh in relief. The soldiers slowly brought down their weapons as well. Ciel walked over to Zero to see the damage done but only now did it become apparent. His shoulder components were showing and with even more bad news, his back seemed all ripped up from falling stunt a little while back. His back shoulder blades seemed to have taken the worse part of the damaged from the rolling landing he did. Ciel was amazed at how well he was hiding the pain.

"Zero! Your wounds! Don't you feel in any pain?" exclaimed Ciel

She began to feel around his shoulders as she checked the how bad and deep the wounds went. Zero however seemed a little distracted, he felt a little warm but couldn't explain why, but he quickly passed it off when he winced in pain from Ciel touching his damaged parts. The soldiers stood down but seemed a little on guard.

"We going to have to get Cerveau to help and fix you up." said Ciel.

Zero didn't like the aspect of being looked over by anyone else right now, like the soldiers the only person he trusted currently was Ciel. Ciel seemed to feel what Zero felt as she spoke.

"Cerveau is a good person, you can trust him." said Ciel.

The soldiers seemed to want to question him right now but Ciel wouldn't have any anything to do with it. She turned to them and addressed them with a strong formal voice.

"Tell the others I'll be up in the command once I escort Zero to Cerveau for repairs." ordered Ciel.

The soldiers seemed surprised and then decided to ask if it was the very same.

"Zero! THE Zero?" asked one of the soldiers.

Ciel nodded and the soldiers gave a quick solute and then quickly left, they seemed eager to tell people about this, however some of the soldiers didn't seem completely convinced as some looked back with a questioning look on his face.

"Maybe this will give the troops a much needed moral boost." smiled Ciel.

"If they believe you... and its true." replied Zero.

He didn't feel like this so called 'Legendary Zero', he didn't even know for that matter his name was really Zero. He decided to accept the name though, since he didn't have any name he could remember off hand. Ciel looked at him and seemed to be thinking on similar lines of Zero.

"Are you really that unsure?" asked Ciel.

"I'm confused and lost, I don't know where I am or who I am. I have no clue what time this is or for that matter how I even knew what I was doing. I was playing everything by instinct." explained Zero.

"Yet, the part that bothers you is you can't remember your past?" asked Ciel.

Zero nodded, for some odd reason he didn't have any problem being able to think instantly or have a sixth sense of danger. He was only bothered by the fact he couldn't remember anything in the past.

"Why was I even their?" asked Zero.

Ciel bit her lower lip, she knew he wanted answers but she didn't have any to give at the moment. She quickly decided to get his mind off his memory trouble, as this was only confusing Zero as he thought more about it.

"Zero, lets get you fixed up first." said Ciel.

She grabbed Zero's hand and almost dragged Zero to the evaluator. Zero, for the first time, noticed how Ciel's hand felt, it felt smooth and warm. It felt very awkward for him to be holding her hand now, even know before he had no issue with it. Ciel didn't notice the facial expression on Zero.

"You do know what you are right? And what I am?" asked Ciel.

Ciel was testing his memory and how bad it was, she wanted to know how far the memory problem extended too. Zero didn't reply for a few moments as he thought about what a reploid and humans were. He knew, but he didn't know why he knew. He quickly stopped thinking about it, as questioning his own knowledge wasn't getting him anywhere.

"...I think I understand what reploids and humans are." replied Zero finally.

Ciel stopped right outside what appeared to be the control room for a run down, out of data power control room.

"You seem to be recalling your programmed information." replied Ciel.

"The information I was programmed with before I turned on." asked Zero.

Ciel nodded as she reached for the button to open the door.

"Yes, see you even knew what I was talking about." smiled Ciel.

She knew if he was recovering this quickly then he was sure to recover his memories soon and then maybe he would help the resistance but at the same time, she felt guilty for wanting to 'use' Zero, yet she really didn't have any other option. She turned her attention back to bring Zero to met Cerveau and get repaired.

"This is Cerveau's work area, it may seem out of place but the resistance had no other place to put his workshop." explained Ciel.

Ciel opened the door, while at the same time a loud yell could be heard from the brown haired reploid, with an visor and green with blue lines lab outfit.

"DON'T COME IN!" yelled Cerveau.

Ciel watched in amazement as she could see a flying energy disc randomly flying around the room, hitting and destroying anything it touched as it buzz sawed it way around the room, seemly with no set course.

"What the!" said Ciel.

Ciel and Zero watched as the spinning disc hit the ceiling causing some of the lights in the room to go out, and then bounced downward crashing into a computer destroying it and making a prefect line threw the computer. After it went threw the computer and went straight for Cerveau, who quickly ducked to avoid the spinning disc of energy. The spinning blade then headed straight for Ciel, who seemed too surprised to move. Zero drew his saber and defended Ciel by matching the spinning disc with a defensive saber position. The disc hit and spun, hitting his saber as it tried to cut threw his energy saber. The spinning kept going for about a good seven seconds before the energy around the spinning disc suddenly died. A mental disc hit the ground that was the source of energy that had made the disc. Zero slowly put his saber away and picked up the mental disc giving it a look over. Ciel was catching her breath, yet again. Cerveau seemed to be surprised by the sudden appearance of the new reploid and the fact he had so effortlessly stopped the disc.

"Well... it seems, my Shield Boomerang needs some more work before it goes to testing." said Cerveau with relief.

Zero slowly walked over to Cerveau and handed him the disc, still staring at it with interest. Cerveau noticed the reploid's interest in the flawed weapon as he placed it down on the table.

"It's a prototype, the shield itself works and the throwing mechanism works fine but the receiver... that's a different story." explained Cerveau.

"Could be useful when it works." said Zero.

Cerveau seemed impressed in Zero's taste of weaponry, and held out his hand.

"My name is Cerveau, you're new here aren't you? What's your name?" asked Cerveau.

Ciel finally got over her spell of near-death-trauma for the second time since she got back from the abandoned research facility.

"He's Zero, Cerveau." explained Ciel.

Cerveau almost jumped when Ciel said he was indeed, Zero. Zero had already reached out his hand and shook Cerveau's hand, almost forcefully, cause Cerveau was in such shock.

"Zero!" said Cerveau.

He began to circle around Zero, taking note of his design and his weapons on his sides still. He stopped for a moment and looked at Zero's backside that had been overall badly damaged as his armor didn't seem like it would stay on for long on his back. He also stopped for a moment when he came back around looking at the black spot on his chest region, were the plasma cannon shot had hit him. Zero felt like he was being looked over with a microscope, or like he was on display at a mall.

"You're Zero!" asked Cerveau.

"Ummm, Yes?" uneasily replied Zero.

Cerveau laughed as if almost taunting Zero, this only confused Zero even more.

"That explains how you stopped my Shield Boomerang then, that weapon was designed to go through those saber's the X-drones use, along with almost anything else." explained Cerveau.

"I think Zero got that picture Cerveau." points out Ciel.

She pointed at the room and it was pretty easily seen that the weapon had destroyed just about everything in Cerveau's lab. Two windows broken, a broken light now dangling down, a computer with a prefect hole though it, and a table perfectly cut in half. Cerveau gave a weak laugh and then turned to a chest full of reploid repair tools, very old and crud but they worked.

"I see you've taken a few hits. Well, I think we better patch you up then." explained Cerveau.

Zero looked at Ciel, as if uneasy to be left behind at this time since his memory was badly damaged.

"Trust him Zero. I have to report in and find out what has been happening in my absence." she explained.

Zero nodded, it was very important for Ciel to stay update with her forces and he really didn't have any right to ask her to stay.

"I'll come and visit once I'm done." she said.

She turned around and slowly walked out of the room, stopping a moment to look at Zero one last time before leaving. Zero felt a little weird after she left, as if a little sad. He passed it off quickly when Cerveau managed to hit his central arm nerve system, and a sharp pain surged through his body.

"Watch it! That hurt!" quickly said Zero.

Cerveau seemed a little worried now as he didn't understand Zero's design too well, and trying to repair something you don't understand wasn't his specialty, let alone with inferior tools.

"I'm sorry, its just I've never worked on a reploid with your design before." he explained.

Zero got the feeling it was going to be one long painful day.

* * *

It was dark and raining and the old facility didn't make it seem any better. The green reploid slowly landed in the ruins of the trans server room. The server still functioned but as some of the more smarter reploids attempted to hack it, they found the passwords on the transfer server had been changed, and they were unable to break its encryption.

"We are unable to hack the password, it appears the password was changed after transfer." reported an unarmed technical reploid.

"Any reports on what happened?" asked the green reploid.

The green reploid was pretty tall; he seemed very well up kept. His helmet had huge fins that extended far above the normal of most reploids. He had boosters on his back, showing he was a flyer. He had cylinder objects on his sides, his twin blades.

"A reploid apparently did this as he found marks on the crater he crashed in during the battle with Golem." he replied.

"That's all?" questioned the green reploid.

The technical reploid quickly backed away, scared of the green reploid. He seemed very fearful of what the reploid might do to him.

"Please! Sage Harpuia! Forgive us!" said the tech.

Harpuia seemed mad at this but turned his attention away and looked back at the remains of the Golem. His mind clicked onto something as he walked over to the Golem, he began to look over the Golem and the damaged done to the massive machine. The technical reploid watched in surprise as Harpuia stepped up onto the destroyed Golem. He slowed reached down to his side grabbing one of his blades and then kneeled down to get closer to the Golem. He turned it on and it formed a short dark pink blade. The technical reploids had stopped to watch what Harpuia was doing. He then suddenly stabbed his blade into the Golem's chest, startling the techs. He began to slowly cut a careful hole into the Golem and then he brought up his other blade turning it on and quickly using it to pier off the mental circle he had just made in the armor. He turned off his blades off and placing them in their holsters. He then thrusted his hand into the opened Golem and quickly jerked it out, ripping out a black box out of the Golem. The techs seemed completely surprised by this and simply wondered what he was doing. He stood back up, only glancing at the damaged for a moment and then hopped off the Golem. He almost threw the box at one of the technical reploids, who fell down from the weight and force of the box.

"Analyze the visual data. Master X wants answers." he ordered.


	4. Promise

**Promise**

_The target is a recycling building up ahead; they recently converted it to a 'retirement' facility. They have already retired a good deal of reploids already, it MUST be stopped but Zero... please we can't afford to loose you, if it gets too difficult please abort the mission._

"All right."

Zero was standing on one of the larger buildings of the ruined city. It began to rain as the water strike his armor and ran down his face, as the weather was getting worse. His hair just waved in the rushing wind, he didn't have an issue with the weather. He looked ahead to the only active building ahead, his target and objective. He was going to shut it down; he hadn't just promised Ciel... he remembered what he said only a few hours before.

* * *

Zero didn't spend as much time as he thought he would with Cerveau. He repaired his shoulder pretty quickly as it seems it didn't hit anything major, only surface damage. Zero could help but be a little glad as he got the feeling that Cerveau wouldn't have minded ripping apart Zero to study how he worked. He passed off Cerveau for the moment as he went up the elevator alone, heading toward the command center to see Ciel. He needed some answers, like who he was and what reason does he have to exist. It seemed sort of a dumb question but fact remained, he had no clue what to do with him or what he was meant to do, thinking about these thoughts didn't help. He pressed the button on the elevator to go up but the elevator didn't respond. Zero gave the elevator a questioning look and pressed the button again and the elevator refused to respond.

"It must be broken."

He recalled how Ciel said everything was makeshift, the elevator was nothing more then a flat hover pad that when up and down but apparently it was broken and by the looks of it, it seemed it had been repaired many times before. Zero looked up and notices the walls were for the most part stable. He didn't need the elevator to get to the top, he jumped up towards the wall and then pushed of that wall to the other and kept walling jumping till he got up to the next floor above him. He didn't have of an issue with the jumping, it came so natural to him and yet he couldn't recall why it was so natural to him. He grimaced as the very inability to remember was bothering him. He stood their thinking for a moment till he felt a little tug on his long hair. He turned to see who was it to see a little reploid, a child sized reploid with a small bunny doll in her arms and her eyes peeking out from above the doll's face.

_Those eyes..._

He was stuck by the same feeling when he saw Ciel's eyes for the first time. It just struck a cord in his memory somewhere deep. The little girl just stared for a few moments at Zero and he just stared back with a surprised look on his face till she spoke.

"You have nice hair mister."

Her voice had the same effect as Ciel's first did it was like she was talking directly to him in a way that even he didn't understand. He gave a weak smile as crouched down so he could have a better look at the reploid and putting his hair behind him, safely out of reach of the child.

"Ya, I do don't I?"

The girl seemed friendly enough; she didn't even seem to care about how 'tough' Zero appeared. Zero got the impression that she was looking at him in a completely different way then everyone else that had met him so far.

"What's your name?"

It felt like the right thing to ask at the time, he didn't even know this little girl's name.

"Alouette."

Her reply was a little uneasy as if being asked such a direct question easily scared her. She seemed and most likely was a frail reploid, she seemed like a human kid in that respect, maybe that the reason she was designed that way.

"What's your name mister?"

The girl's question was so simple and yet so hard, he didn't know his real name and he wasn't so sure he was this 'legendary hunter' that Ciel was claiming him to be but it was the only name he was given and right now he wasn't going to turn it down.

"Zero."

The girl's eyes were innocent enough but when he said that her eyes, somehow, became more round as if he had got her attention with that name alone.

"That means... you're... you're the one Ciel said could bring peace!"

Zero's eyes went wide and almost bit his lip as he still hadn't decided if he was going to help yet but the girl seem to have thoughts that he WOULD be helping, not alone it wasn't a topic Zero wasn't really wanting to get into, let alone with a little girl but she had other ideas.

"Ciel says that Zero could end the war and then everyone could live in peace! Are you that Zero? Are you going to bring peace?"

Those eyes again as if she was peering into his mind again searching for a reassuring answer and Zero wanted to answer true fully that he wasn't sure but something inside of him screamed to just give the answer that would make her happy.

"I will."

He felt someone behind him and he turned around and low and behold Ciel was standing right behind him watching the scene from the edge of the elevator.

"Zero..."

He only stared at Ciel as she heard his answer and only one thought came to mind.

_At least I got two birds with one stone._

* * *

Zero still wondering who's timing it was to fixed the elevator at the right time for Ciel to come down and hear those words but he really wasn't going to complain about it. He had a job to do and he was already in front of the recycling building. The weak X druids all around were not even a threat to him and getting the recycling faculty wasn't that hard with only a few flying targets and a countless load of X droids.

_Zero be careful. One of the four guardian's most loyal generals is in there and they didn't become a general for no reason._

He only gave off a weak smile as he brought up his Z-saber and started to walk in through the front door, he knew his skills in fighting were far above the par of any military bot he had seen so far so he had some feeling of satisfaction in that.

"You're right, they became a general so they could get an early 'retirement' plan."

_Heh, Good Luck!_

The little 'heh' that Zero heard on the com link was enough to tell him that Ciel had faith in him and believed in him enough to trust his words. He slowly walked into the faculty doors to enter a small hallway and then went through another set of doors into a large room, where he was walking on some moving platform. He looked down through it to see it wasn't a platform he was on; it was the top end of a spiked roof for the camber below and in that camber...

"Help us! Please help us!"

The reploid was clearly a resistance solider by his uniform and a few of the other reploids also made jesters for help. Zero grimaced as he felt a little mad that someone was attempting to retire reploids, just because of an energy problem. Where we that much second-rate?

"Don't worry I'll get you out."

I took my active Z-Saber and was about to cut an opening through the spiked ceiling of the recycling camber when quickly felt something wasn't right. I instinctively rolled to the side as two huge prongs like object slammed into the floor both had been aimed for my head. I looked at my attacker; he was a bird type design. He didn't have arms, just a set two long prongs on each side as if his equivalent to birds wings but they seemed to serve more then just that propose, it seemed like they also served to his main weapons. He was taller then Zero by a good foot and he defiantly looked like military marital for sure.

"You are quick I'll give you that but speed alone won't save you."

Zero stood up completely now, he could see this reploid wasn't one to fool around or someone to take lightly.

"I'm Aztec Falcon, a general under direct orders from Guardian Harpuia. And you are going to become nothing more then spare parts when I'm done with you."

Zero brought up his saber and got into a defensive stance with his saber. He didn't talk, as it would just be a big waste of time and effort. Falcon slowly bent down two the ground and let his prong like wings open up wide so that they became parallel with the ground. Zero got ready for what may come it was painfully easily to tell that Falcon was planning something. It wasn't till Zero saw the sparks of energy come off from the prongs did he become aware of what he was planning. It was too late, Falcon send large amount electricity through the platform that they were on.

"ARG!"

Zero felt the pain as he felt like he put his hand on a high voltage power line; he dropped his saber and fell to his knees in pain. He hadn't expected an attack like that and he paid for it as his saber fell between the checked platforms into the recycling camber. Falcon just laughed for the moment enjoying how easily he had taken the upper hand of everything. A light steam came off from Zero as he tried to cool off from Falcon's shock attack, but that wasn't the worse part of it. The platform shook and started to move and slowly began to go down, the reploid below gave off a horrified yell.

"Oh NO!"

Falcon only laughed hard and then turned his attention to the reploid in the recycling camber below. If Falcon has a more detailed face then there might have been a smile on it.

"Don't worry, you'll get to see your savoir die and then you won't care if you die. I crush you little 'miracle' right in front of your very eyes."

Zero got back up and drew his buster and fired three clear shots at Falcon. He was fast as well, easily jumping out of harms way and sending large amounts of electricity into his prong like wings as he came down. Zero wasn't going to fall for the same trick twice; he jumped off the ground as Falcon hit the ground sending another electric spike through the platform. Zero charged up his buster as energy began to form in his buster. Zero let loose the charge blast while Falcon was still unable to move from the use of energy. It nailed Falcon directly in the chest causing a clear amount of damage; his front armor began to spark as it had almost broken apart from the signal blast.

"You... can fight. I guess I'll have to stop fooling around."

Zero knew better, he did get the hit but he was pretty sure Falcon wouldn't be taken down by a single charged buster shot.

"But can you beat me before your friends are retired is more the question."

Falcons looked down as the platform was still going down and threaten to impale everyone below with the spiking ceiling and compact them into nothing more then one large metal mush ball. Zero grunted as he looked back down at the resistance solider and the other reploids below, some of them even holding on to each other in fear it were the ends.

"I'll retire you and then save them. Now stop talking and FIGHT!"

Zero screamed out as he jumps to the side performing an inverted flip as he unloaded buster fire upon Falcon. Falcon moved out of the way by sliding to the side and brought up his prong like wing, this time the prongs got closer together then normal and the electricity began to pulse through them and then launched focused blots of energy, those wings of his were proving to be very annoying as Falcon return fire with his own distance attack. Zero skillfully dashed to the left and right avoid the hail of fire from Falcon as he returned his own. Falcon brought up his other prong wing, and placed it in front of him as let it charge up with energy and when the buster shots came it they were dispersed across his prongs as they opened up wide now taking the buster shots like nothing happened.

"Come to me."

Zero thought it was weird quote to say but was more weird at how some force was dragging him towards Falcon now, he couldn't get close range with Falcon, not at least without his Z-saber. He turned around and used his booster systems to try and keep his distance but now it was free target practice for Falcon, as he used his wing prongs to fire as Zero while has his back turned in an attempt to dash away. Zero evaded by dashing off to the right or left but this wasn't getting anywhere and with time running out, he couldn't do this forever.

"URG!"

Zero hit the ground as Falcon scored a hit on his leg and another right at his back. He felt a sharp pain as the hits almost went right through him. Zero fell to the ground and felt the unknown force still dragging him across the platform now toward Falcon as his arms attempted to grab hold of something. Zero looked for his buster to notice it was next to Falcon; it had been dragged over by the unknown force when Zero had let go of it. He didn't have a weapon and was now being dragged to Falcon. Falcon having a large reach already grabbed Zero by using his prong like wings to pincer him between them.

"I got you, and now its time to die."

Zero felt Falcon take him off the ground and jump into the air but Zero wasn't about to give up without a fight. Zero brought up both his feet and with sudden force pushed off Falcon, breaking free from his prong wings and meeting the wall behind him. Zero then pushed off the wall and preformed a flying wheel kick sending Falcon spinning in midair as Zero reached the other wall and pushed off it as well and was about to punch Falcon back to the ground but when he got close two of Falcon's prongs found there way around Zero's neck and using the spinning motion hurled Zero back into the platform below with a huge crash, followed by another crash as Falcon's feet crashed onto Zero's stomach. He stepped off Zero and then fell down to his knees as his face was badly smashed in by Zero's wheel kick and his considerable use of his electric attacks were wearing him out fast.

"You can't win! You resistance scum can't possibly hope to defeat me. What even makes you think you'll stand a chance against the guardian's? Or even Master X!"

Zero turned over and looked below as many of the reploids were looking at him with faces of surprise and many of them hope. He was there only chance to live as they silently cheered him on from below. He reached his hands through the checkered platform and reached out and whispered in a low voice as Falcon was ranting.

"My saber."

The resistance solider quickly turned to were it fell and picked it up. He barely had to throw it as the ceiling was so low now but it went right into Zero's hand. Zero slowly brought his arm back up through the checkered floor, slowly as he didn't want Falcon to know. He held his saber in front of him as Falcon picked up Zero from his back with his prongs pinning his head and attempting to squeeze it to break him.

"Mistake."

Zero flung out his saber arm and turned on his saber and cut off the prongs pinning his head, Falcon was caught off guard as his prong wing was cut off half way. Zero spun around and cut off the same prong wing completely at the joint before back flipping backward away from Falcon.

"My arm?"

Falcon seemed in shock that he had completely lost his arm. His anger appeared in his as he brought his remaining arm up and began to charge a reckless amount of energy into his prong wing. He opened the wing up completely, vertically as the strong unknown force returned and started to drag Zero towards him again. This time it seems the energy in those prongs was so high that if he made contact then it would all be over quick.

"You DIE NOW!"

Zero stabbed his saber into the platform and held on it, as the forces were far stronger then the first time. He looked down again this time to notice that most of the reploids were almost lying on the ground, as the floor was too low now. Zero had to do something or else it all over for them, and he knew what he needed to do.

"Help US!"

Falcon laughed as he charged almost all his energy into his prongs now, in an attempt to destroy Zero.

"Looks like you lose!"

Zero pulled his saber out of the ground and let the force lift him off his feet and go soaring toward Falcon, he curled up in a ball with his saber outward and the force Falcon was producing helped Zero begin to spin rapidly toward Falcon at a horizontal angle. Falcon didn't get the chance to stop as Zero's spinning attack cut right through him and cut him into two pieces. Zero landed against the wall in a crouched position, he roll off the wall and onto his feet effortlessly as Falcon fell into two pieces.

"You lose Falcon."

Falcon's face still moved a bit, as he seemed to still be active somehow.

"No, you did."

Zero heard the beep of something turning on as Falcon gave off a weak laugh. The platform stopped completely now, just moments before it was about to retire the reploids below. The platform then started to go up, and started to accelerate as it went up.

"What the?"

Falcon gave off a laugh as the ceiling was becoming more and more detailed as they soared up to the top.

"I'll kill us both!"

Zero grabbed his blaster that was on the platform still and charged a shot up and blasted the platform but the metal was too strong and it didn't break it. He then stabbed his blade into the platform to try and cut it but it still didn't work, he didn't have the time to cut his way through with the Z-saber. Zero looked up as his face was about to met the ceiling when the platform stopped completely and suddenly. Zero looked around for a reason why the platform stopped and took note of the control room visible just one level down from his position and noticed something had taken control of the platform. He couldn't clearly as the platform was blocking most of his vision.

"Who was that?"

_Zero? Are you all right? Zero respond!_

Zero press against his helmet to active his speaker on his end.

"This is Zero, Aztec Falcon has been terminated. The reploids here are also fine, can you send a team to escort them back to base?"

_A team is on its way. Zero is something wrong?_

Zero debated on whether telling Ciel the truth or not but in the end he decided...

"No, it's nothing. I'll watch these reploids till the team arrives."

* * *

It was only about two hours later, and an hour past Aztec Falcon stats report as the green guardian Harpuia transfers to the newly remade 'retirement' building, very close to the resistance base. He slowly walks into the 'retirement' camber and looks around; noting the lack of activity and how it appeared no one was here.

"Falcon!"

Harpuia yelled out in a demanding tone but got no reply. He raised his voice again and louder this time and a somewhat angered voice.

"FALCON!"

"Don't brother, he no longer in this world."

Harpuia looked straight up to see another reploid standing above the platform that was meant to compact the reploid into 'retirement', he was peering down at Harpuia through a hole that have been made in the platform. The reploid had a huge sherkin on his back, a small cape; he was mostly black and gray all over. He had a sword on his back as well, surprise it was a real metal sword not energy based one. He had the appearance of a ninja and for those that thought that, they weren't far from the truth.

"Phantom! What are you doing here?"

Phantom didn't show much emotions but he only waved for Harpuia to come up to him.

"Come and see, my fellow guardian."

Harpuia turned on his thrusters and slowly flew up to the platform and through the roughly made hole. He landed next to Phantom and gasped at what remained of Aztec Falcon that was on the end of the platform, next to the wall.

"Falcon!"

Phantom nodded as he went over to the Aztec Falcon and looked over it as he studied it as if looking for any clues.

"Falcon was not a pushover in combat, yes he may not be skilled as us guardians but still never the less if the resistance has the means to take out one of our generals then we must take precautionary measures. I assume this is most likely the work of the revived reploid the resistance resurrected in that run down scientific faculty."

Harpuia looked at Phantom for a moment, he hadn't told Phantom about that yet.

"How did you know?"

Phantom shrugged it off as he walked past her towards the hole.

"I have my ways."

Phantom was one that always was ahead in the Intel department, having connections that even Harpuia couldn't figure out. He was always the first in the line of guardians, so in a way he was a superior.

"I'm going to report my finds to Master X, you have any objections if I present him with the data from the Golem you collected?"

Harpuia wasn't one to be a suck up so it didn't brother him.

"Go ahead, understand though I only want..."

Phantom gave a small grin.

"Yes, I know you want to continue your investigation of this new reploid. Go ahead, I'll present the information while you continue with your investigation. I'm sure this data alone won't make Master X happy, but he must be informed."

Harpuia walked over to Falcon and checked over his damages and his battle wounds and turned one last time to Phantom who was just about to jump.

"Give my regards to Master X, that I was unable to present it personally."

Phantom nodded and walked into the hole of the platform and then there was only silence. Harpuia didn't even hear him hit the ground nor would he expect to, as that was Phantom's nature.

"These wounds are caused by a saber weapon, energy based. The wounds are very much similar to what my own blades can do."

_Who is this reploid?_

Harpuia had many questions left to answer but he was going to find the answers to these questions one way or another.


	5. Rolling On Forward

**Rolling On Forward**

Zero slowly transferred into a dark room with a deep musty smell to it. He had been here before; this was the trans-server they had used to escape from the old laboratory. He had been given his mission, it was something he wanted and had to do at the same time.

_Investigate the lab to find to discover my past._

He didn't know anything about his past and even know he had made a decision to help Ciel, the opportunity to learn more about his past was not something he was going to pass up. He wanted to know everything he could like why he was there, why he was sealed in there, and maybe the source of the strong feelings he felt that urged him forward even now.

Help me! The begging looks on that girl's face that seemed to echo for ages in the back of his mind. It had grabbed a deep memory in his heart that couldn't be forgotten nor remembered and took the strong feelings behind it and brought it to the present. That blinding passion that made him fights beyond everything and everyone.

For what reason? I can't remember? Was I always like this? No. It is something I learned. From Who? I can't remember.

He could feel he hadn't always been that way, he knew what it was like to fight mindlessly and just fight with strength alone. Zero couldn't recall the specific memories, but the lesson was something that even without the memory was still affecting him even now.

**Zero? You all right?**

Ciel's voice brought him back to reality as he walked into the room he fought the Golem in, the remains of the massive robot remained room were it had been destroyed. He walked by it and towards the hallway ahead into the large drop, which had allowed him to escape the first Golem from before.

"I'm alright, continuing mission."

He looked up the long shaft and looked towards the wall. He put his left hand up against and he felt the wall. The wall was pretty solid, even with light plant life growing on it. Zero jumped up towards the wall and then pushed off of it and flipped over in mid-air and push off the other wall of the shaft and repeated. He began to wall jump up the shaft, slowly and carefully till he got back into the hallway he had been in before. The hallway was in ruins and the passage ahead was blocked off do too the damage the golem had caused before. He had to find another way to the room he had first awoke in. He slowly went further down the hallway and began to search for a way to bypass the blocked area.

* * *

**Unauthorized Transmission!**

"Huh? The resistance taking an offensive? That's got to be a joke."

A red reploid sat at a thin touch panel with controls of the troop management for a data extraction mission. He at first seemed rather displeased by sitting they're just watching but was sprung to life by the appearance of a target and the information reflected it came from the resistance trans-server to boot.

"It still sucks I have to sit here and just order people around to do stuff... for that matter who the hell decided to give me this dumb objective anyway?"

He recalled a green reploid and fellow comrade, Harpuia handing it to him before quickly rushing off to do something. He normally would have passed it off to another one of his comrades, a blue reploid called Leviathan. She had the honor, however of already being on duty for an important mission already. He thought about trying to sneak it into Phantom's pile of work, but he knew Phantom could have his ass if he tried to pull that stunt; he was the master of stealth after all.

"Well at least it won't be as boring."

He pressed a button to active commutations to the forces and received an instant reply from the commanding officer.

**Lord Fenrir, your orders?**

"You got a resistance solider headed your way. Terminate him."

**As you command.**

He looked around for a moment and then sighed again. He was a still a bit mad; he would want to be the one fighting out there against everyone. He quickly dismissed the thought as he remembered the people he would be fighting.

"It isn't fun to beat on the weak."

He leaned back in is chair and stretched a bit as he was pretty much sure that was as much as he would need to do.

* * *

**Zero any sighs of hostiles?**

"Negative."

Ciel had reports that said there was targets but as Zero looked around it seemed like no one was home. The lab only had dust everywhere. He walked slowly through a room with many human sized tubes were, all of which had nothing in them and very dull do to the large collection of dust. He stopped for a moment and looked at one of the tubes. He couldn't help but feel something was wrong and that something was not right was this place made him feel uneasy. He was pretty sure that this place was also the place he was sealed at but he couldn't be sure. He slowly pushed away the dust from the glass tube. He looked into it and saw his own face in the reflection.

_Is this how I looked before I was sealed away?_

He closed his eyes for a moment and tired to think about the past, only to quickly open his eyes and put on his emotionless battle face...

**CRASH!**

The large fist of a robot broke through the glass tube Zero had been looking at only a fraction of a second ago. Zero jumped back a few steps and drew his buster. He then fired off a volley of buster fire at the robot. The machine raised it massive fist and deflected the volley off its huge armored hand. It looked identical to all the other versions, blue frame with a signal red eye. The design was starting to become too predictable. The machine charged forward at Zero and thruster its fist forward. Zero quickly dashed to the side and fired the buster at its side as it passed by, but it quickly adjusted its arm and swung, deflecting the buster shots once again.

"Smarter..."

Zero noticed how the machine had a better AI then the last models he had fought before but it still lacked something that made it challenge. What was it these machines lacked? He couldn't place his finger out it. He drew his Z-saber with his free hand and holstered his buster. The machine swung out for another punch at Zero. He responded by virtually laying across the ground, ducking completely under the punch with a stab attack. The beam went right through the machine sending a few bolts and its armor out the other side. The machine however still moved its attacking arm as if still trying to attack. Zero didn't let it have its chance. He dashed forward, coming up from his almost laying position and back flipping, making his saber create a half crescent as it came upward at the machine. The machine fell into ruins, the upper section spilt into two from the strike. Zero put his hand up to his helmet to turn on his commutation.

"This is Zero, hostile found and neutralized."

**Roger that, continue with the mission.**

Zero looked around as several red eyes began to appear in the shadows of the room, he could sense there were a lot of them and he didn't have time to be bothered with the destruction of them all.

"I don't have time for this."

Several of them charged forward at Zero, the first one Zero saw was side-stepped and cut horizontally form the side with a follow-up vertical swing to Zero's opposite side to cut another incoming fist in two. He looked at the others that would be coming.

* * *

"What the..." 

Fenrir watched as several of his forces all began to go offline. The large trap of soldiers he had setup and all turned into ruin as several dots were disappearing all at once and there seemed to be no stop of the little red dot on the sensors. All the green dots on the screen were disappearing at an alarming rate, despite all this Fenrir just started to smile as if he was cheering on the red dot, his opposition.

"Well... there might be finally someone strong... very strong."

The concept of someone powerful he could fight seemed to get him very excited. He watched as the last green dot disappeared

"Well my little red dot... you better stay alive... for my sake."

He seemed rather happy and pleased with the idea of the resistance having some strength. He had been fighting on the winning side so long that it was getting boring with all the simple victories. He pressed the button on the commutations panel.

"Maha Ganeshariff, you got a resistance solider coming your way. He just took out all your support. You think you can take'em?"

The line was a bit of static but it was still clear but the heavy deep voice.

**It shouldn't be a problem Lord Fenrir.**

* * *

Zero didn't find the smaller bots much trouble at all; they only delayed him but never really managed to get any damage on him. They were effective in general military sense but with no mind of there own they were mere cannon fodder for someone of his skill. 

_How did I become this skilled? Was I designed this way?_

The thought crossed his mind as he tried to think for a moment of his past but couldn't remember anything. He came into a large sewer filled room that looked familiar to him as the center of the room had several suspended cables like an advanced reploid stasis chamber.

"This room..."

He remembered it. It was the room he awoke in, the room where Ciel had awakened him. He slowly walked towards the center and found he wasn't alone. A large rounded robot stood in the center just staring at him. He was mainly green and had almost a circus-like appearance to him. His head was similar to that of an elephant and he over-sized arms and legs. There was nothing that appeared to be a weapon. He didn't seem to have any sort of weapons or attachments for combat.

_No weapons? Something isn't right._

Zero walked towards the reploid and stopped about a few yards away from it and stared at it. They didn't say anything. Zero broke the silence first.

"Hand over the data from the chamber."

It was hard to see the reploids facial expression since he was so much taller and his face being animal like but the mouth seemly curled a bit, enough that Zero considered a smile.

"My name is Maha Ganeshariff and I will not hand over the data."

Zero expected as much as he drew his buster from his side and pointed it at the reploid. Maha just smiled a bit more as he took one huge step forward, the impact of his foot on the ground was enough to make everything shake it was so huge.

"The sad part is the data will be useless once I retire you. Such a pity."

Maha at that moment brought in his arms, legs, and head into his body and began to spin rapidly. Zero dived to the side as Maha hit the ground and launched forward at incredible speed as he almost ran over Zero on his first attempt. Zero spun his buster around in the wake of Maha's rolling attack and fired a few rounds but they bounced right off the armor. Maha made a complete turn and increased speed as he attempts to run him down again.

_Too simple._

Zero rolled to the side and drew his Z-saber with his free hand as Maha was about to pass by again, and he swung one handed at Maha. The Z-saber hit Maha and bent around Maha's body as he pasted by again.

_It bent?_

He watched Maha carefully as he began to make another turn for another pass. Zero knew he wasn't going to make much progress as long as the buster and the saber didn't work. He had to figure something out. Maha however had stopped for the moment and his head popped out of the sphere of a body.

"My armor can't be damaged by a buster and the electro-magnetic barrier I create makes you're saber unable to even reach my body. You can't possibly win."

Zero didn't say anything as he fired a few rounds at the reploids head while he was talking but his head simply retreated into the body to avoid the attack. The time Maha to transform was just too fast to take advantage of.

_How can he power an electro-magnetic barrier without an outside power source!_

Zero looked a bit grim as Maha spun up again and rolled at him with his rolling attack again. The sheer mass and size would be enough to destroy even a tank with that type of attack. Ciel must have been watching him using the commutations link as a way to see what Zero was seeing cause she came on the commutations.

**Zero, it's generating a barrier. The barrier will protect it from almost anything.**

"Tell me something I don't know!"

Zero dived to the side again as Maha shot past him again and this time faster as Maha stepped up his attacks.

**The barrier is created cause of the rotational moment by his spinning. That's the only possible way to maintain his barrier without an outside generator.**

Zero understood what it meant. Maha barrier was up when he was spinning and then he can't create the barrier without the rotational motion. Maha spun around and was coming for another pass at Zero. Zero charged up his buster and grabbed his saber and got ready.

_Clever, once he gets moving there is no stopping him._

Zero dashed over to the thickest wall he could find as Maha rolled after him. Zero jumped up at the last possible moment and slammed his Z-Saber into the wall as a peg. Maha crashed into the wall harshly sending dust, dirt, and large fragments of wall flying downward. Zero held onto the saber and planted his feet against the wall. He swung his buster downward towards Maha and waited only for a second to see Maha pop out his head to try and find if he had crushed Zero or not. Zero fired his charged shot right at its head. The blast dispersed across his head but the impact left some rather harsh facial damage as one of his eyes was broken and one the metal heavily melted.

"Good shot, but you can't..."

Zero pull out his saber and came down for a vertical slice attack. Maha rolled backward as the attack came down to just barely avoid Zero's attack. The sewer water and bit of the rubble were sent right towards Zero as he landed, blinding him. Zero covered his eyes and looked towards the ground to avoid getting any rubble in his eyes.

**? What?**

He saw a small green sphere at his feet with a blinking red light.

**A bomb!**

Zero attempted to jump away but didn't even get his feet off the ground as the explosion blasted him straight into the crater in the wall left by Maha a few moments ago. Maha was laughing from behind the smoke left behind from the bomb.

"Did you really think rolling was my only attack? Did you really think I'm that simple? You disappoint me. Lord Fenir seemed to have such high hopes for you."

Zero got back on his feet; a large chunk of his frontal armor was cracked and damaged. His arms seemed to have taken a good amount of the explosion as well as they gave a few sparks as Zero checked to make sure he still had his weapons and if they were functioning. The buster seemed to have had it's as the front section of it seemed completely ripped off. The saber was still glowing brightly in his left hand.

"Well you are well built for a century old reploid. Any normal reploid would be pieces from that explosion."

Zero didn't care about how well built he was. He was focused on finding a way to retire Maha, and with his buster down, the odds weren't looking very pretty. Zero heard the whine up of Maha's spinning attack and quickly dived as Maha burst through the smoke. He impacted the wall again, only enlarging his previous crater. Zero swung his saber for a horizontal slash at Maha, leaving a huge cut across Maha's body. He jumped up into the air and brought his saber down for a vertical attack. Maha's huge arm came out of his body at surprising speed and slammed Zero and his attack into the wall. Zero barely was able to get his saber in a defensive position as he was pinned against the wall, holding Maha massive hand back with the flat section of his saber. Maha's head came out and looked at Zero while attempting to squeeze him further into the wall.

"How can you keep fighting? You've barely caused any damage to me. All my core components are deep inside my protective shell. What hope do you have for winning? What will that achieve?"

Zero was busy holding Maha's hand back with his saber and barely able to hold his position. The wall cracked a bit, as he was forced deeper into the wall.

"What chance did you think you had?"

Zero just glared back at Maha as he finally spoke in response.

"I never thought of my chances."

Maha seemed a bit surprised that Zero finally decided to speak and in response he attempted to push on Zero some more, and the distance between Zero and the massive arm grew smaller.

"I was a given a mission and I'll terminate anyone and anything that gets in my way."

Zero twisted his saber causing all the force Maha had placed to slice his hand directly to side sending Maha forward as his arm went deep into the wall. Zero pushed off the wall and had his saber pointed directly at Maha's head. His head reacted to his body as Zero landed where his head would have been. Zero took his saber and stabbed it right where his head had been, sending the entire saber all the way to the handle into Maha's body. He pulled it out just as quickly and jumped away. Maha began to spark harshly as Maha began to make jerky movements as he turned around.

"I don't think I ever looked back at things I did."

Maha fell over with a huge crash, sending sewer water everywhere and causing the entire building to shake from his fall.

"I only look forward."

Zero turned back around and walked over to Maha's body. He got on the commutations while he lifted up his saber, almost ready to use it again.

"I'm retrieving the data."

He swung his blade several times in horizontal and vertical fashion causing a large section of Maha's armor to fall off and reveal his internal systems. Zero threw his hand deep inside the pile of circuitry, as several sparks came from different sections of remains. He felt what he was looking for, a huge box-like object. He pulled it out, ripping it harshly free from all the wires and circuit boards. He pulled it out and saw it was a type of black box. Ciel must have been watching again as she instantly came on over the radio.

**That's the memory box, all-important data a reploid had should be stored in that container.**

"Transfer me."

_Wha?_

Zero raised his eyebrow in surprise. The escape pack he was given before the mission should have allowed them to transfer him back to the base regardless weather being at a Trans-server or not.

"Something wrong?"

**The escape pack is no longer transmitting. Zero did it get damaged?**

Zero looked at his right arm, where he had stored it. The little device was nothing more then a small discoloration in his armor now. It had been destroyed during the explosion before.

"Ya. I'll head back on to the trans-server."

Zero put his saber away and slowly began to walk back the way he came in. He heard several explosions and then the whole room light up with red and a loud howling alarm.

"Wha?"

The building began to shake horribly and weak walls began to collapse. The building had become finally too unstable for its own weight.

"Ciel! What's happening?"

**I'm sorry to interrupt.**

Zero eyes went a wide as someone else had broken into there commutations line and he waited to hear Ciel but it seems she was being jammed.

**I placed several explosives at key structural points. The building will collapse and bury this old place and you along with it.**

The voice seemed straight and to the point and wasn't making any room to laugh or taunt about it. He was stating everything so plainly. Zero knew it had to have been done by someone far more skilled then Maha.

"Maha was a decoy."

**Correct. He used far too much energy and had become long since become impractical. We can't afford to have such reploids hanging around in Neo Arcadia.**

Zero broke into a run as he started to dash through the hallways as roofs began to fall downward and walls began to fall apart. The whole place was coming down and Zero had to escape. He at least was going to get some information on who attacked him.

"Who are you?"

**I am Phantom, one of Master X's most trusted Guardians. I believe we might be seeing each other in the near future.**

The commutation went dead as Phantom must have cut his end off. Zero jumped to the side to avoid another large fragment of the roof. The building was collapsing but the building wasn't collapsing that fast at all, almost if it had been design in case of failure to allow the maximum amount of time possible. Zero dashed around a corner to the pitfall that lead to the trans-server but as huge section of the roof fell in his path. He grabbed his saber and swung cutting it perfectly into two and clearing the path for his fall down the pit. He landed gracefully on both feet on the lowest floor as he heard crashing above and then quickly the light from above being cut off as the whole was covered with the collapsing building.

**Zero, come in! ZERO!**

"This is Zero, Mission Accomplished."

Zero, thank goodness you're all right.

He slowly made his way through the destroyed computer room and into the transfer room. He was a bit more concerned about what Phantom had said.

_He knew I was going to make it out alive._

Zero wasn't sure if Phantom had intentionally let him lived or was simply trying to cover his mistakes. He stepped onto the trans-server with black box in hand and entered in the coordinates to the resistance base and the password as well. In the end, it didn't matter. If Phantom or anyone tried to get in the way, he would terminate them with extreme prejudice.

* * *

Phantom stood in a tree in the forest just outside building as he watched it fall into ruins at a rather slow pace. He didn't seem too pleased with the results as the building was taking its time to fall apart. 

"The building took to long to collapse."

"You sure you aren't losing your touch?"

Phantom looked across to a large branch next to the one he was sitting on. Harpuia stood also watching carefully as it fell into ruins. They both didn't seem to please about the results of mission.

"So part of your objective was to destroy Maha as well?"

Harpuia questioned him carefully as he looked right at him. Phantom didn't make any attempt to hide his plans or intentions.

"That is the wish of Master X."

Harpuia didn't say anything as Phantom walked away from Harpuia and quickly disappearing in a beam of light as he transferred back to Neo Arcadia. Harpuia remained for a few moments as he closed his eyes and thought of what he just watched happen.

"Even willing to strike down our fellow Neo Arcadians?"

He shook his head and then disappeared in the same fashion as Phantom had, back to Neo Arcadia. The only thing left behind was only the smoke and ruins of their destruction.


End file.
